Adventure and Mayhem in Fantasy Island
by Erick-Genryusai
Summary: Mega-Crossover. Our Funny Perverts won a Weekand on a Cruise of their Dreams. However, due to an accident, they landed on a Island. Not just any Island, but the one where the next DEAD OR ALIVE XTREME VOLLEBALL MATCH IS HELD ON. What kind of trouble could our perverts cause there? They'll meet the DOA girls. Let the mayhem begin.
1. Chapter 1

_**To all the Anime and Cartoon Fans.**_

 _ **This is a Remake from a story that I made some time ago. Unlike the original one, this one has more Characters on them. And since all of them are like, funny perverts with the worst luck on Womans, I decided to named them this...-"THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE DUMBEST PERVERTS"-.**_

 _ **And, in this one...it will have all the lovely Female Fighters from Dead Or Alive up until now.**_

 _ **So, I hope that you can leave many reviews, good ones will be accepted, and also ideas, help and all too.**_

 _ **So, withou any due...lets get it on.**_

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **-"WINNING THE LOTTERY"-**_

In the center of Tokyo, a contest was being held in a T.V station, promoting and giving away prizes to all those who participate in it. -(Think of it -"The Wheel Of Fortune"- in Japanese style)-

The host of the game named Sato, began to read to the audience:

Sato:"-(bright)- Alright folks, its time now to picked to winners for the -"Ultimate Grand Prize"- in this show.-(public roars in excitement)-, those who win this will win the Ultimate Grand Prize, the prize will be.a 7 days and night round trip around the world in Japan finest Ship -"The Tsunami"-, plus, they win 50,000 dollars for travel expense, visit the places they'll want to go and have the time of their life' cool right folks, now, its time to pick the winners.

Then, some of the girls took out from a box, which had thousands of pieces of papers, 7 papers, and handle over to the host:

Sato:" Okay, we have our winners. I'll named them, drummers please. The names of the winner's are; Johnny Bravo from Aaron City U.S.A, Happosai from Nerima Japan, Mst. Roshi also from Japan, um Beavis and Butt-Head, um, is that right, guess it is, from Highland High U.S.A, Quaqmire from Rhode Island U.S.A, Jiraiya from, um, Konoha Japan, and Kid Muscle. There you have it folks, the winners of the -"Ultimate Grand Prize"- , congratulation for this folks audience, they deserve it"

All the public roar whit a cheer.

Meanwhile, around the globe. Said peoples who watch their winning names were happy : 

- _ **Nerima, Tendo Dojo-**_

Happosai heard his name and went happy:

Happosai:"-(happy)- WOO HOOO, I WON, I WON, I WON THE CONTEST. I'M GONNA GO WITH A SHIP WITH BABES" 

**-Turtle Island-**

Inside the little house on that island, Master Roshi also heard his name that won and was in heaven:

Master Roshi:-(excited)- YES, YES YES YES YESSS.I WON, I WON HOHOHOO, THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE" 

**-Highland City-**

In the house where Beavis and Butt-Head lives, the boys hear there names and:

Butt-Head:" Woo, Beavis, did you hear, our names like, appeared, we like, won huh huh huh huh"

Beavis:"-(excited)- Yea yea, we won, heh heh heh heh heeeeeh"

Butt-Head:" You know what that means"

Beavis:" Um...no I don't"

Butt-Head:" Dumb Ass, it means we're like, gonna go on a ship, that's gonna be cool huh huh huh huh huh"

Beavis:"-(nodding)- Yea yea, and they will have like, food and chicks heh heh heh heh heh"

Butt-Head:"-(wide eyes)- Yea, food, and chicks huh huh huh huh huh huh"

Beavis:" Heh heh heh heh heeeh, this trip is gonna be cool"

 **-Aaron City-**

Johnny Bravo house: 

Johnny saw the contest, and hear his name:

Johnny Bravo:"-(jumping up)- Yes, I won the contest -(singing)- _I'm gonna go on a ship, I'm gonna go on a ship -(stop singing)-_ oh momma, and I bet its gonna be full whit many beautifulchicks _.-_ (excited)- Oh yea, Johnny is gonna have one heck of a time there.-(doing some karate moves)- Get ready girls, cause Johnny Bravo is coming to you"

 **-Rhode Island-**

 **Drunken Clamp.**

Peter, Joe, Cleveland and Quagmire were in the Bar drinking as ussual, when they see the Japanese Cable and saw the name of his friend as one of the winners of the contest. Quagmire was happy.

Quagmire:" OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD. I WON, I WON, WOHOOOO'

Peter:" Wow, buddy, congratulation."

Cleveland:" Yea, who would have thought that you could end up winning something like that. The again, who am I to say that."

Joe:" Way a go buddy. Looks like you're gonna go on a trip. How do you feel?"

Quagmire:" The truth guys, I feel like a little boy, who has seen his first Porn Magazine. Giggity giggity giggty goooo."

Peter:" Nyehehehe, who else but Quagmire"

 **-Konoha-**

After coming from a Mission with Naruto, Jiraiya stop by the Ramen Shop to eat some spicy Ramen. And he saw his name as one of the winners of the T.V show. And was happy, for he never won anything in his life. It was a rare moment for Jiraiya to win something:

Jiraiya:" YES. YES YES YES YEEEES. OH HAPPY DAY FOR ME. I CANT BELIEVE THAT I WON. I NEVER WIN ANYTHING, BUT THANK KAMI MY LUCK FINALLY CAME."

Ayame:" Congratulation Mr. Jiraiya."

 **-Muscle League Island-**

The place where Kid Muscle was staying, he heard his name on T.V and went wild:

Kid Muscle:"-(Wild)- YES, WHO HOOOO, I WON, I WOOOON"

His friend and Personal Coach Meat was there with him;

Meat:" What do you know. You've won Kid, never thought that it could happen to you, but congratulation"

Kid Muscle:" Thanks Meat hehe"

There you have it folks...the winners were selected and now there gonna go to a tropical paradise in a Ship for a whole weak...nothing can go wrong right?

We'll just have to wait and see.

To be continue.


	2. Chapter 2 Ship of Love

Here's another chapter. In here, the winners of the lottery began to get ready to go to their vacations.

 _ **Chapter 2**_ ****

 **-"BUBBLE, DOUBLE, BOIL AND TROUBLES. TO THE SHIP OF LOVE ON THE DOUBLE"**

After hearing there names, and won the contest, the -"Fellowship of the Dumbest Pervets" - (a.k.a Beavis and Butt-Head & Happosai & Johnny Bravo & Master Roshi & Quagmire & Jiraiya & Kid Muscle)- were now preparing their stuffs for the trip: 

**-Nerima, Tendo Dojo-**

Happosai was putting some clothes on a small suitcase, he was singing happy:

Happosai:"-(singing)- _This is the life for me, this is the life for me, I'm gonna go and see many cool chicks_ "-.-(stop singing)- uuuu, just think. A WHOLE WEEK IN A SHIP WITH ALL THOSE BABES. AND ALL THOSE PANTIES TO STEAL WOOO HOOOOO. I AM SO HAPPY HAHAHA" 

Soun and Genma were also happy for because they like him, but because he was gonna go away: 

Soun:" Well Saotome, I'm happy for this."

Genma:"-(nod)- I know what you mean Tendo."

Soun & Genma:"-(singing together)- _A WEEK WHIT OUT THE DREADLY MASTER_ " 

Happosai hear them: 

Happosai:"-(glaring)- What you 2 fools singing about" 

Hearing their master call, they stop dancing and singing;

Soun & Genma:" Nothing"

Happosai:" I thought so. I'll be gone for a whole week, so I expect you 2 to keep my stuffs in my room clean and in order. Got that"

Soun:" Um...yes Master"

Genma:" Dont worry about your precious stuffs. We'll look after them"

Happosai:" -(evil glare) – You better. Cause if any of them are lost or destroy...You're gonna be in a world of pain. You hear me"

Soun-Genma:" - (bow and whimp) – Yes Master"

 **-Highland High-**

 **Beavis and Butt-Head house  
**

Butt-Head enters the room and address Beavis, who was lying on the couch, watching porn: 

Butt-Head:" Hey Beavis, did you like, put all our clothes in the suitcuise for our trip"

Beavis:" Um...uh...no I haven't"

Butt-Head:" Uuuh...how come, you lazy Bonner?"

Beavis:" Um...cause like, we don't have any clothes heh heh heh"

Butt-Head:" Uuuuu...oh yea, hu hu hu hu. I forgot"

Beavis:" But like, with the money we won, we could buy cool clothes he he he he"

Butt-Head:" Uuuu...yea, we can"

Beavis:" Heh heh heh heeeeh. I'm gonna buy cool clothes, especially those Alvin Lime"

Butt-Head:" Who?"

Beavis:" You know, those cool clothes with the designer name on it"

Butt-Head:" That's Calvin Clain you dumb ass"

Beavis:" Oh yea"

Butthead:" Um...so get your butt outta there. We gotta go to the store to buy, um, stuffs, clothes 

- **Aaron City-**

 **Johnny Bravo House:**

As a kid, Johnny was looking desperate for his clothes all over the house, going up and down: 

Johnny Bravo:" Hey momma, have you seen my luck sweater, I can't find it"

Mrs. Bravo:" Have you look under your bead sweety"

Johnny Bravo:" Now why would it be under me bed. -(looks under his bead)- .Hey, here it is"

Mrs. Bravo:" Now Johnny, do you have everything for your trip? Tooth Brush, cun, clean under wears?

Johnny Bravo:" - (winny)- Hey mom, I'm an adult now, not some little kid okay. Now where's my blinky -(his lucky blanket)-" 

- **Turtle Island-**

Roshi was placing his clothes on his suitcase, his turtle was helping him: 

Mst. Roshi:" Let see. Clean shirt, hat, pants, underpants. Guess I have everything now"

Turtle:" Are you sure you're not forgetting anything master"

Mst. Roshi:' Of course not, what do you think I'm stupid?"

Turtle:" Why do you think I'm telling you"

Mst. Roshi:"-(mad)- HEY, YOU BETTER SHOW MORE RESPECT TO ME, OR I'LL SEND YOU TO THAT HINATA PLACE, WHERE YOU'LL BE THE MAIN SUPPER FOR THAT BLONDE WEIRD GIRL -(Kaolla Su)-"

Turtle:"-(horrified)- I'll be good master, I'll be good"

\- (Special Note: How does Roshi knows Kaolla Su, and the Hinata Place? Thats a story for another time) - 

Mst. Roshi:" Now, where is my Cain?" 

- **Muscle League Island-**

 **Kid Muscle House:**

When he hear he won, Kid Muscle was happily packing up his stuffs, his trainer Phil was whit him in his room: 

Kid Muscle:"-(humming happy)- I'm gonna go on vacation, I'm gonna go on vacation, this will be so cool"

Phil:" Hey Kid, I don't you think this is a cool idea, I mean, we have to train more for the upcoming tournament in the muscle league"

Kid Muscle:" Oh come on Phil, it's only gonna be for a week, and besides, it will help me to forget what happen to Roxanne"

Terry Kenyon:" Say Kid, what did happen with you and Roxanne?"

Hearing that, Kid slumps into the ground, and gave a sad sigh: 

Kid Muscle:"-(sad)- Roxanne broke up whit me. She said that I was too immature and stupid"

Phil:"-(sarcastic)- Jeez, now how did she came up with that conclusion"

Kid Muscle:" Don't know. But this vacation will help me get over it, and to relax"

Terry Kenyon:"-(nod)- Guess you're right, some time to relax will be good for the body and mind"

Kid Muscle:" Thanks Terry"

Phil:"-(sights)- Ugn. I suppose, but you better not get into trouble Kid"

Kid Muscle:" - (smiling) - Don't worried Phil, I wont. What kind of trouble would I get into to?"

Phil:"-(thinking-sweat drop)- _Must he ask that_ "

 **-Rhode Island New York-**

 **Quagmire House**

We see Quagmire packing all his stuffs for the trip in his room. He puts some t-shirts, pants, underpants, all that he'll need;

Quagmire:" Um lets see...T-shirt check, trunks check, underpants, check, Porn Magazines for the road check, guest thats all. WAIT..."

He goes to his closets and takes out some handcuffs, some ropes, black mask...all those were for Sado;

Quagmire:" Hehehe, cant forget this babies. The ladies will love it if its rought giggity"

He then sees a inflable rubber woman in the corner of his room:

Quagmire:" He, sorry betty, but this is one trip you're gonna have to skip"

 **-Konoha-**

As Jiraiya was preparing for the trip, he was visited by Tsunade.

Tsunade:" So. You're going to that trip?"

Jiraiya:" You bet. Man, its gonna be so great. A whole week in a Cruise."

Tsunade:" Are you sure that is wise for you to go. Remember that you need to train Naruto for the dangers up ahead. Remember that the Akatsuki are on the lose"

Jiraiya:" Come on Tsunade. I'm only gonna be gone for a week. Is not like the world's gonna end now is it. Naruto is well prepare as it is."

Tsunade:" Still...for you to go away in a none mission. I suggest that you pospone it until things cool down"

Jiraiya:" Give me a break Tsunade. I could use a vacation. Kami knows that i've been busy for a long time. And I have to take this chance to relax. So dont worry"

Tsunade:" What ever. Just be back here when your vacation's over you got it"

Of course...Tsunade said that, cause deep inside she was jealous of him. Cause she wanted to win that trip, but with her rotten luck she didnt.

And so, our lucky winners went to the Airport and took flight to their destination. Of course, there were some small trouble. As some of them, well all of them, cause trouble. Beavis drank too much Coca Cola, and went into overdrive, changing him into the Mighty Cornholio, and went into the cook pit and yell -" I AM CORNHOLIO"-, and the Pilots got scare and the plane went sideways. Johnny Bravo, Happosai, Jiraiya and Quagmire tried to charm some ladies aboard, but were detaing by the Air Marshall. But no big troubles went. 

Later we see and the pear, a buss stop and from it, 8 people got out whit some bags and again it was -" _The Fellowship of the Dumbest Perverts_ "-. When they were walking to the ship, they bump into each other: 

Kid Muscle:"-(apologizing to Roshi)- Oh I'm so sorry mister, are you okay?"

Master Roshi:" No problem, I'm okay. So were are you going kiddo?"

Kid Muscle:" Oh, I'm going on that ship, you see I won a contest and-"

Master Roshi:" Humm, it wouldn't happen to be the Contest that was held on T.V? Was it"?

Kid Muscle:" Yea, how you know?"

Master Roshi:"-(showing his ticket)- I was also one of the winners"

Kid Muscle:" I see, that's cool for you"

Master Roshi:" Thanks Kid"

Kid Muscle:" My name is Kid Muscle"

Master Roshi:" You may called me Roshi" 

Beavis and Butt-Head approach them: 

Beavis:" Excuse, can you tell us how to get to that ship he he he"

Kid Muscle:" Sure, but why?"

Butt-Head:" Uuuu, me and Beavis like, won a contest and-"

Beavis:"-(excited-shaking his head)- And we're gonna on it and meet chicks and stuff and."

Butt-Head:"-(smacking Beavis)- Shut up bunghole"

Master Roshi:" Are you one of the winners on that T.V contests?"

Butt-Head:" Uuuu...yea"

Master Roshi:" What a coincident, so are we, why don't we all go together then, it will be fast this way"

Beavis:" Eeeeee...okay he he he he. This is gonna be cool"

Kid Muscle:" I'll say"

Butt-Head:" Say, I'm Butt-Head, and this butt-hole is Beavis"

Beavis:" Yea me too he he he he"

Kid Muscle:" - (thinking confuse) – _Beavis and Butthead? What strange name they have._ \- (outlaud)- Well I'm Kid Muscle" 

When they were walking, Johnny Bravo stops them: 

Johnny Bravo:" Excuse me folks, I'm looking for the ship named -"The Tsunami"-, can you tell me how to get there"

Kid Muscle:" Don't tell me dude, you won a contests on T.V. Right"

Johnny Bravo:" HOLY. That's right, how you know? Are you a wizard or something"?

Master Roshi:" You see son, all of us are the winners on that contest"

Johnny Bravo:" I see."

Kid Muscle:" Want to join us, were going there ourselves"

Johnny Bravo:".Okay, why not. By the way, I'm Johnny Bravo"

Master Roshi:" Good to meet you Johnny" 

Then Happosai jumps in front of Roshi:" 

Happosai:" Hey Roshi, how you doing you old dog"

Master Roshi:" Hey Happie, good to see you again, what are you doing here?"

Happosai:" I just so happen to win some tickets to-"

Master Roshi:" -to a one week on the Tsunami, right Happie!"

Happosai:" Hey, how you know?"

Master Roshi:" Hehehe, cause like you, I too won a week vacation, same as this fellows."

Happosai:" Hahaha, aint this a small world. With you, this will be a blast"

Master Roshi:" You said it hahahaha"

-"Excuse me. Are you guys here for the Weekend Cruise?"-

They spotted 2 guys walking toward them...it was Jiraiya and Quagmire;

Quagmire:" Are you guys also the winners of the Weekend Cruise?"

Kid Muscle:" Thats right. You 2 also won the contest right?"

Jiraiya:" Damn straight. I am Jiraiya, nice to meet you"

Quagmire:" Call me Quagmire gigitty gigity"

Happosai:" Nice to meet you 2. Well, since it appears that we're all here. Lets head out for the ship" 

Once clear of all, they headed together for the ship, while walking: 

Beavis:" This trip is gonna be cool he he he he, hope they serve Nachos"

Johnny Bravo:" You like Nachos?"

Beavis:" He he he, hell yea, whit lot of cheese he he he"

Johnny Bravo:" Hey, I'm starting to like this kid -(to Beavis)- Nachos sure taste good with cheese"

Butt-Head:" Hu hu hu hu, we're like, gonna see lots of chicks and stuff, that's gonna be cool hu hu hu hu"

Happosai:"-(tear eyes)- Oooooh yea, all those pretty lady's we're gonna meet, and all those panties"

Master Roshi:"-(happy)- I can hardly wait for it, this is the happy day of my life"

Happosai:" Mine too Roshi. Mine too"

Kid Muscle:" It sure is gonna be awesome, I can see myself cover whit all those beautiful girls jajajaja"

Jiraiya:" I cant wait to see them. I'm sure they'll be awe with my glorious looks hahahaha"

Quagmire:" ALIRIGHT. A SHIP FULL OF HOT BABES. HEHEHE ITS GONNA BE AWESOME GIGITY GIGITY GIGITY GOOOO"

Beavis:" Hehehehe, this guy's pretty cool." 

Once they reach the door to the ship, the guard asked them for their tickets, once done that, they aboard the ship. Minutes later, the ship began to set sail: 

Butt-Head:" This is gonna be the coolest day of our lives"

Beavis:" Hehehehe, -(shaking his head)- Booing oing oing oing oing"

Happosai:" This boy's right. It will be the adventure of our lifetime"

Master Roshi:" You better believe it hehehehe"

Jiraiya:" Gentlements. Today we embark on our destiny. The one we've been waiting our lifes"

Quagmire:" I cannot wait to set sail. And to see all those babes he."

Johnny Bravo:" Get ready pretty ladies, -(does some poses) - for Johnny's coming for you"

Its done...the Perverts, I mean, the guys are now in the ship. Ready for their adventure of a lifetime.

The whole crew in a ship with cute ladies...what could happen! Will they cause trouble? Will they behave and act mature and responsible? We can only wait and see.

 _ **To be continue.**_

Another chapter done. Hope that you fans are liking it. Cause unlike the old one, i'm putting a lot of efford into this story.

To all the fans out there;

What kind of trouble could the Team get into?

What funny scenes do you think could happen there?

In order to make this story even better...you can all send me your ideas for the next chapters.

And be patiente...for later.


	3. Chapter 3 Cruise of Love

Here's another chapter in my remake of the old story from the past. In this part, the Fellowship of the Dumbest Perverts are on the Cruise enjoying their vacation. Now their adventure begins. And also the troubles and harassment.

To all those fans of this Cartoons/Anime Characters...it would be a great help to me if you can give me your ideas to make this story better. So send them to me, and I'll put them in use.

Now...on with the story.

 **Chapter 3  
**  
-" **CRUISE OF LOVE. AND PAIN AND TROUBLE** "- 

The ship was sailing in sea; the -"Fellowship of the Dumbest Perverts"- were now walking on the ship hallway. They were ready to start their vacation...and their woman hunt. 

Beavis:" Damn I'm hungry, where's the food heh heh heh heh"

Johnny Bravo:" I want some nachos, with lots of cheese in them."

Butt-Head:" Really huh huh huh huh, and where the chicks?"

Master Roshi:" Why don't we go to the main hall, maybe we'll find food and girls there"

Happosai:" That's right, so lets go gentleman's"

Kid Muscle:"-(nodding happy)- Alright, race you all there hahaha"

Jiraiya:" You're on. Prepare to eat my dust HAHAHA"

Quagmire:" HEY, WAIT FOR ME"

And they run toward their destination. When they reach the hall of the ship, they saw many people there, some chatting, other eating. But when reach out side to the pool area, they saw lots of girls in bathing suits. There minds -(Yea right)- went overload: 

Butt-Head:"-(wide eyes)- Wooo, check it out guys, all those chicks"

Happosai:"-(tear eyes)- Oh joy. I died and went to heaven"

Master Roshi:"-(nodding)- Me too Happy, me too"

Beavis:"-(shaking his head)- Heh heh heh heh heh. Look at all the babes. Booing booing booing booing"

Kid Muscle:" If I had known that heaven was like this, I would have put a bullet in my head a long time ago"

Jiraiya:" HAHAHA, OH BABY, ITS LIKE ONE OF MY DREAMS COME TRUE"

Quagmire:" OW, I know. This is indeed one dreamy vacation Giggity giggity giggity goooo"

Happosai:" Well gentleman's, I'm off to meet those babes. Smell you later jujujuuu"

Master Roshi:" Me too, I have an appointment with some lovely girls"

Kid Muscle:" Yea, its time for me to meet other girls"

Butt-Head:" Huh huh huh huh, lets go and meet some chicks. Maybe I'll score whit one of them"

Beavis:" Heh heh heh heh me too heh heh"

Jiraiya:" Its time for the Great Gallant Jiraiya to conquer those ladies. Lets go"

Quagmire:" Watch out babes, cause the Quagmaster is on the loose Giggity" 

And so it began. The -"Fellowship of the Dumbest Perverts"- went to meet with the girls. 

A couples of girls were resting on their chair, taming. When they someone approach them. It was an old, little man, who was looking at them with lustful eyes: 

Happosai:"-(waving)- Heeello ladies"

Blonde Girl:"-(shock)-What the! What do you want you old man?"

Happosai:" Would any of you pretty girls like to me to put sun lotion on your backs? You'll love it, for I have great hands hehehe"

Ebony Girl:" What! Get out of here you little pervert"

Happosai:" Don't be that way girls. You'll love it and." 

Happosai couldn't finish it, cause the girl's slap him hard and leave.- "Don't bother us you little troll" blonde girl shuts to him and leave. 

Johnny Bravo saw 3 girls having a conversation on the bar, and decided to put his charms into action, he dash forward to them, when he got there: 

Johnny Bravo:" -(Elvis talk)- Hello there lady's, care to have a lovely chat whit yours truly?"

Girl 1:"-(demanding)- What! Just who the heck are you mister?"

Johnny Bravo:" I'm Johnny Bravo -(do some Karate moves)-, but you can call me what ever you like"

Girl 2:"-(mad)- The nerves of him.-(to Johnny)- Why don't you get out off here"

Johnny Bravo:"-(hugging the girl)- How's about if you and me go to watch the sun go down, together" 

The girl answer to Johnny was a hard punch on his stomach, and a couple of kicks by her friends. 

Beavis and Butt-Head were walking and they saw some girls laughing: 

Butt-Head:" Wow, check it out Beavis, Chicks huh huh huh huh"

Beavis:" Wow, heh heh heh heh, lets go and talk to them, yea, maybe we'll score" 

Then they approach the girls and whit their special charm: 

Butt-Head:"-(to girl)- Huuuuuuh, hey baby, how's it going huh huh huh"

Beavis:" He hee, yea how's it going"?

Girl 2:" Excuse me, but what do you want?"

Butt-Head:"-(romantic)- I noticed that you wear bracelets. I have bracelets too huh huh huh"

Girl 1:" Who are this jerks"

Beavis:" Heh heh heh, hey baby, how's it going heh heh heh, wanna go whit me and, do cool stuff"

Girl 1:"-(shock)- Say what! Are you crazy or something?"

Beavis:" Yea heh heh heh heh, crazy for you heh heh heh heh, so, you wanna go" 

The girls slap them hard and left. 

The same fate happen to Kid Muscle went he tried to conquer some girls. He saw some girls working in the weights near the poll. A cute brunette was lifting some dumb-bells when Kid Muscle show up in front of her.

Kid Muscle:" Hey there. I see that you're working out uh!"

-"Excuse me"-

Kid Muscle:" Working the body is a good way to stay healthy. How's about we work together on this weight equipments. I too work out"

-"I don't think so. Could you like, leave. You're distracting me"

Kid Muscle:" Don't be shy, look-", he grabs a weight set of like 150 lb and began to lift up and down, -"I can even give you some pointers on how to get hard muscles. Wadda you say?"-

-"I say...NO"-

Next, she drops the Dumb-bell on Kid Muscle feet, he screams at the pain, and the weight he was carrying fell on top of his head, knocking him out.

Jiraiya was looking for some ladies, when he spotted 3 lovely girls, a red hair, a brunette and a ginger type walking in his direction, talking and laughing;

Jiraiya:" Oh baby, Its time for the Toad Master to get to work jijiji"

Next he dash toward the girls;

Red Hair:" So I like said to him -'No way'-, and he say like -'Yea way"-

Ginger girl:" I totally agree friend. That was not cool and all"

-" _Hello my pretties_ "-

Brunette:" Huh! Who's that?"

Jiraiya appears in front of them with a smirk smile and a pose:

Red Hair Girl:" Like, who are you dude?"

Jiraiya:" I'm so glad you ask"-, next he does his famous dance introduction, -" I AM THE GREAT TOAD MASTER NINJA OF THE LEAF. THE GREAT AND WONDERFUL...JIRAIYA"

Jiraiya was expecting the girls to scream in delight at the sight of his name...however, they weren't impress;

Brunette girl:" - (confuse blink) -...the -'who'-?"

Red Hair Girl:" I think he said he was like...Ganjira or something!"

Ginger Girl:" No no, its more like, um...Gojira"

Red Hair Girl:" No silly, Godzilla is Chinesse and..."

Jiraiya:" NO. Its Jiraiya."

Red Hair Girl:" Like he said, yea, that's what I meant jijiji"

Brunette Girl:" Are you like a Kabuki Actor? From those who sing in the Opera or something?"

Jiraiya:" No, I am a Ninja, and a very good one. Anyway...how's about if you lovely ladies like to go out with me?"

Ginger Girl:" Go out with you? Ha, like no way"

Red Hair Girl:" Like, why would we wanna go out with a Kabuki Actor"

Brunette:" Try like, a weirdo. That make up you have, sooooo last season jijijiji"

Ginger Girl:" So, no way again. So like, get lost lady jijijijiji"

Quagmire was entering the Bar in the ship and look around for a babe. He spotted one in the bar having a drink. And so he dash to where she was sitting. He sits right next to her;

Guagmire:" Hey there hot stuff. I see that you're lonely at the moment. Care to have me as your companion?"

-"Go away"-

Quagmire:" Haha, don't be shy. I don't bite. So tell me, are you a Capricorn?"

-SLAP-

-"Gemini?"-

-SLAP-

-"Taurus"-

-SLAP-

-"Libra, definitely a Libra"-

-PUNCH-

She nail him hard with a hard punch on the face, knocking him into the floor...

-" _Hey, from down here I can see you're a Pisces, Giggity Giggity Gigg_...UMP"

He could not finish the sentence, as the girl, angry, stomp him good.

As the ship went on, the group of dumb perverts were still trying to get some girls, but as always, whit the same results. Slapping and kicking, kicking and punching. Until one of the girls, who were one of the many girls that's being attack, gather in the bar to talk about it:

Blonde girl:" This vacation is getting boring, I've being bother by an old little men"

Ebony Girl:" Tell me about sugar, I've being bug by an old, bald, men"

Latin Girl:" Yea, me and a friend are being constantly bug by 2 stupid teenagers, ugly I might say"

Brunette Girl:" You know, I've being bug by a weird men in a mask, always asking me if I go out whit him"

Ebony Girl:" We should do something about it, we can't let our vacations being ruin by a couple of wackos"

Latin Girl:" I have an idea girls"

Ebony Girl:" Well lets hear it sugar, tell us"

Latin Girl:" Well, it's like this.-(whispers the girls for a couple of minutes)-...and that's my idea, what you think girls"

Ebony:"-(Shock)- Damn girl, that's really low"

Blonde Girl:" Yea, that's evil"

Brunette Girl:" And so not good"

Latin Girl:" SO you're in"

Ebony Girl:"-(nodding)- I'm in, I like it"

Brunette Girl:" Let's do it"

Blonde Girl:" Count me in" 

So the girls proceed with their plans. They tried to find those guys, but with their bad luck, and those guys -"Girl Radar"-, those guys found them first. Then they talk to them and all of them meet them at the end of the ship, near the life boats: 

Johnny Bravo:" So tell me, why are we here pretty baby?"

Brunette:" Me and my friends have a cool plan that you guys will like"

Happosai:" Really, what is it?"

Latin Girl:" Is easy. You see that island over there -(points to an island)- well, we were thinking about having a party of our own, and you guys could come"

Master Roshi:"-(wide eyes)- REALLY"

Blonde Girl:"-(sweet voice)- So what do you say guys, wanna come whit us and have lots of fun"

Happosai:"-(happy)- Of course my sweets, of course"

Beavis:" A party, heh heh heh heh, that would be awesome"

Kid Muscle:' Hey a party, I like party's"

Latin Girl:" Well then, lets get aboard on that life boat and head up for that island" 

So they got on that boat, and row toward the island. Once they arrive there, the guys got off and walk to the beach. The girls however, stayed on the boat: 

Latin Girl:" Listen boys, you guys wait here, while my friends and I go back to the ship to get our stuffs"

Kid Muscle:" Stuff? What stuff?"

Brunette Girl:" Oh you know, all for the party. Food, beverages, nachos."

Beavis:"-(excited)- COOL, nachos"

Blonde Girl:"-(winks)- As well as our bathing clothes"

Latin Girl:"-(fake sweat voice)- So you boys wait right here for us, we wont take long"

Ebony:" We'll be back in a couple of minutes sugars"

Master Roshi:"-(happy)- Sure, we'll wait here, hurry up"

And so the girls row away from the island, leaving them behind.

Beavis:" Cool, we're gonna have a party, whit food and chicks heh heh heh heh"

Butt-Head:" This is gonna be the coolest day of our lives huh huh huh huh"

Happosai:"-(crazy)- I can't wait, those girls and us, here"

Kid Muscle:" Tell me about it, this will be one cool party"

Master Roshi:" You said it Kid"

Beavis:" Now lets wait for the chicks to come here"

And so, the -"Fellowship of the Dumbest Perverts"- watch as the ship went away from view, until it was no longer seen. Of course, they remain there, whit out even moving, with their happy faces, and they wait and wait for them:

-5 hours later-

The guys were still remain the same, as statues:

Beavis:" So um, where are the girls"

Butt-Head:" Really, they sure are taking a long time"

Happosai:" Don't worried, they'll come"

Johnny Bravo:" The old man is right, I'm sure they'll be here any minute now"

-2 Hours later-

Johnny Bravo:" Yeap, any minute now"- 

And so, they waited for the girls to come. -"Yeap, any minute now"-. Johnny would say every hour. The day went off, night went off, and so: 

-3 days later- 

The group were still as they were before. In the same place, same pose, and same face. However: 

Butt-Head:"-(mad)- Damn it, where are those chicks?"

Beavis:" Yea, why haven't they come. Heh heh heh heh, you think they got stuck on traffic or something?"

Kid Muscle:"-(worried)- What could have happen to them, you think they forgot"

Happosai:"-(sights)- Guys, I'm afraid that those girls will not come"

Kid Muscle:" Why"

Master Roshi:" Guys, I'm afraid those girls left us here"

Johnny Bravo:" What you mean old man?"

Master Roshi:"-(hitting Johnny whit his cane on head)- Don't called me old kid. Ejem, as I was saying, those girls left us here on this island"

Beavis:" Really, heh heh heh heh, that sucks"

Kid Muscle:"-(scare)- YOU MEAN, WE'RE GONNA BE STUCK ON THIS ISLAND FOR EVER?"

Happosai:" I'm afraid so"

Butt-Head:" That's so not cool huh huh huh huh"

Kid Muscle:" NOOO, I DON'T WANNA STAY ON THIS ISLAND, I DON'T WANNA DIE YOUNG"

Beavis:"-(mad)- Damn it. This sucks"

Quagmire:" SO THAT MEANS THAT WERE NOT GONNA GET LAID"

Jiraiya:"- (sigh) - It appears to be that way."

Cue to the Island

- _ **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_ "- 

So, the -"Fellowship of the Dumbest Perverts"- are now stranded on an island. Will they survive. What dangers will they encounter there?

To be continue.

Another Chapter on the remake of the story.

So the next chapter, we'll see the cast in that island. How will they survive there? What will they do? Lets hope that the Masters a.k.a Happosai, Roshi, Jiraiya, remember how to do it. Since they are train in Martial Arts and The Way of the Ninja, they must know how to do it in the wilderness.

If any of you fans have ideas for the Dumbest Pervert, what could happen, what could they do to survive, etc, send them to me and I'll post them.

If any are having like questions as to why there isn't Dead or Alive in here...don't worry, soon it will come. Be patient.


	4. Chapter 4 Welcome to Fantasy Island

Hello folks. Here's another chapter of me Remake Story.

IN this Chapter, the team of perverts are now stranded on the Island after being left their by those woman's of the Cruise. Now they'll have to use their intelligence and survival skills to be able to survive there. Of course...that's gonna be their biggest challenge yet...to think and work together.

What will happen...read for yourself.

 **Chapter 4**

 **-"WELCOME TO FANTASY ISLAND"-**

We see the group at the island, after being abandoned by the woman's, trying to resolve the problem as responsible, mature adults...NOT: 

Beavis:"-(scare)- 'WERE GONNA DIE, WE'RE GONNA DIE, WE'RE GONNA DIEEE"

Butt-Head:"-(smacking Beavis on the head)- Shut up bunghole, and cut that crap"

Beavis:"-(normal)- Oh yea heh heh heh heh heh"

Kid Muscle:" So, any of you guys have any ideas how are we gonna get out of this island?"

Jiraiya:" First of all...where the heck are we? I know its an island...but where is this island at?"

Then...the one of a kind event happen there...as Johnny Bravo began to look at the sand and surrounding, as he was evaluating...then:

Johnny Bravo:" Humph, lets see...judging by the position of the sun there, and the currying winds, and the fact of this type of sand here! It can only mean that, by the longitude and altitude up there...i would say that we're on the Sea near Hawaii, given some few mile or sort."

The guys just look at him with a face of WTF?

Johnny:" What? I watch lot of National Geographic on T.V"

Kid Muscle:" Wow, that is smart. So what now guys?"

Happosai:" Hummm, first of all, we need food and water, then we need to explore this island, maybe we'll find someone"

Beavis:" Hey Butt-Head heh heh heh heh, what if we're are on that island, you know, where those people are in. We should try and find them, yea, maybe they'll give us some coconuts pies, and they have 2 cool chicks heh heh heh heh"

Happosai:"-(smacking Beavis whit his pipe)- You moron, that's -"Gilligan Island"-, and its only a T.V show, they don't exist"

Butt-Head:" Really Beavis huh huh huh huh, you're such a dumb ass. We should try and find those cool family, those Robinson Crusoe, or something"

Master Roshi:"-(Smacking Butt-Head whit his cane)- That's also a T.V show"

Kid Muscle:" So what do we do?"

Happosai:" Let's go and try to find some food and water. We'll meet here in 1 hour. Lets go" 

So they split to find food and water. Each took a different path.

Beavis and Butt-head after some walking, they stop to rest.

Beavis:" So, um, what are we so suppose to do heh he he he"

Butt-Head:" You dumbass. We're suppose to find food, and water, or something"

Beavis:" Oh yeaaa. How?"

Butt-Head:" Um...i don't know. By looking for it huh huh huh huh. There's gotta be something around here"

Beavis then spotted some mushrooms near a tree;

Beavis:" HEY BUTT-HEAD. I FOUND FOOD I FOUND FOOD"

Butt-Head:" Really, cool.", he grabs some mushrooms and looks at them, "Um...can we like, eat them?"

Beavis:" Heh heh heh, I dont see why not heh heh. We eat them lots of time in Burger World and in the Pizza"

Butt-Head:" Ummmm...oh yea. Lets grab many"

-(Chibi-Deadpool appears on screen) -

-" _ **Hello my lovely fans. Here's your favorite Marvel Deadpool yeaaa me. Now what our dumb teens are grabbing are wild Mushrooms, who are very toxic and can cause Hallucinations, cause of the chemicals they have on them. Lets wait and see what happen. Bye"-**_

We go and see Kid Muscle, also walking in the jungle looking for any food and water.

Kid Muscle:" Alright. We're can I find anything that can be eaten? Lets see, um," After some searching he sees many plants behind some rocks. "ALRIGHT. PLANTS. THEY'LL DO GOOD FOR A SALAD. LETS GRAB HEHE"

He grabs around like a huge bunch;

Kid Muscle:" I think this will be enough. I cannot wait to taste them. - (sniff them) – Although...they smell kinda strange. But, a plant is a plant, and we need food". He then march back to the camp site.

-(Chibi-Deadpool appears on screen) -

- _ **"Now what Kid Muscle grab here, is your typical, loved by all Junkies and Hippies, plant known as worldwide -'MARIJUANA'-. Good for parties and other stuffs haha"-**_

1 hour later, they re-group at random point: 

Happosai:" Okay troops, what you find?"

Kid Muscle:" I found this weird, but fresh weed" 

Unfortunate, Kid found some weeds of Marijuana, but he didn't know that. 

Happosai:" Okay, Beavis and Butt-Head?"

Butt-Head:" Uhhhh, we have this mushrooms, they look cool"

Beavis:" Heh heh heh, Mushrooms" 

Beavis and Butt-Head found some Hallucinated Mushrooms. 

Happosai:" For a soup they'll be good. Johnny Bravo"

Johnny Bravo:" I couldn't find food, but I find this better"

Master Roshi:" What is it boy?"

Johnny Bravo:"-(whit pride)- THIS" 

Johnny then show them a weird green slime: 

Happosai:"-(blinks)- Johnny, just what is that?"

Johnny Bravo:" This my friends, I got it by extracting some trees"

Master Roshi:" But how do we eat that slime"

Johnny Bravo:" Oh but you don't eat this"

Kid Muscle:" Then what's for?"

Johnny Bravo:" Is for the hair. ITS HAIR GEL. Cool isn't is guys" 

Happosai, Roshi and Kid Muscle hit Johnny head whit their might.

Happosai:" - (mutters) – Idiot. What about the rest of you?"

Jiraiya:" I was able to find a small pond not so far from here. So I grab it with this leaf's to carry it"

Master Roshi:" Ho ho, that will do wonders for a soup"

Quagmire:" The same as those kids – (Beavis and Butthead) – some exoted Mushrooms. Its not like there was a Mall around here, so, its not much, but its something"

Happosai:" - (sigh) – He's you're right. Oh well, lets get it on and make some soup"

Beavis and Butthead pick some wood, Quagmire made a small hole, Kid Muscle chop the Mushrooms and Weed Plants, and Jiraiya used his Fire Jutsu to start the fire.

Then they mix all what they brought and made a soup. -(Mixing Marijuana and those Mushrooms into one will create one cool soup for junkies)-

They watch as the mushrooms and weed began to cook in the water, making the sound of being cook. And the guys were drooling watching it. Finally it was done; 

Happosai:" Alright guys, soups on, who wants to go first?"

Kid Muscle:"-(worried)- Um, sir, why is the soup changing colors every second?"

Master Roshi:" It must be cause of the ingredients, that means it will tasted cool"

Happosai:"-(scolding)- Besides, it's the only food we have, so stop complaining and start eating" 

So they did, they eat the soup. About 5 minutes later, when they finish it up, they pat their stomachs all satisfy. Then began to feel...happy: 

Beavis:" Wooo...heh heh heh heh that soup was pretty cool, weird but cool heh heh"

Butt-Head:"-(laughing)- Yea huh huh huh huh"

Kid Muscle:"-(cracking)- I don't know about you guys, but I'm feeling quite...strange"

Happosai:"-(nodding)- Me too, that soup was awesome, for some strange reason, I feel like a young boy jijijijijijiiii"

Master Roshi:" Me too jajajaja. I feel young jajajaja"

Jiraiya:" Woooo, I am felling like im on Cloud 9. Even better then Sake"

Johnny Bravo:"-(laughing)- WOOO. There's this weird thing going on me head, like a party inside"

Beavis:" Me too heh heh heh heh, and WOAU. Look at all the colors heheheh, the colors. This is pretty cool"

Butt-Head:" WooooOOoo...my hands and feet are growing big and small. This kick ass"

Quagmire:" He, my hands, and feet, they don't like match. Are they getting bigger or something?"

The effect of the drugs began to catch...As Beavis began to see bubbles in front of him, and getting like crazy:

Beavis:" Hey, hey Butthead. I'm starting to feel all weird. Like, like...WOOOO, like the time in the desert, YEA, LIKE THAT TIME"

Like Deja-vu again, he sees Butthead began to like dissolve and in his place, show 4 mini purples devils Buttheads and starting dancing.

Then, their world began to change colors, -(Note: If you have ever seen the movie of -"Beavis and Butt-Head: Do America"-. When Beavis and Butt-Head are in the dessert and they began to dream, you'll know this then) , they enter a dream world of Rob Zombie Rock Video

As seen a weird MTV video, many crazy things began to occurred. On one scene, there were Beavis and Butt-Head whit Happosai and Roshi, dress as devil laughing whit many devil girls, other scene was Kid Muscle whit Johnny Bravo, Jiraiya and Quagmire, dress as Heavy Rock stars, KISS style trashing the place. Many weird things happen in that weird dreamland or nightmare-land. The song played on that Nightmare World was -"High way to Hell"-, played by AC_DC.

The next day, the group woke up. Feeling very heavy and sick. Being sober after a heavy juice was not cool: 

Kid Muscle:"-(weak)- Oh man, what happen here! My head hurts"

Happosai:" Don't know, my head feels like its gonna blow up"

Master Roshi:" Same here. Must have being the soup, probably was the spices"

Johnny Bravo:" That's so. Hummm, I should get the recipe for mother. It would live up in my high school reunion."

Beavis:"-(dizzy)- Damn, that was one cool dream heh heh heh heh"

Butt-Head:" Yea huh huh huh huh"

Jiraiya:" What kind of Soup was that! It felt like like if I was under a powerful Genjutsu. Funny and weird if you ask me"

Quagmire:" That sure was a kick ass soup. I haven't felt that like that since the guys and me drank like crazy in that club in Acapulco"

Happosai:" Alright folks, enough of that, now we must look on this island any thing that could help us get out this island"

Master Roshi:" Right. So lets go troupes" 

And they went walking in the deep forest of the island, of course, some people weren't not pleased. While walking on the forest: 

Beavis:" Are we gonna die?"

Butt-Head:" Yea butt-munch"

Beavis:" Are we gonna die?"

Butt-Head:" Yea butt-munch"

Beavis:" Are we gonna die?"

Butt-Head:"-(smacking Beavis)- God damn it Beavis, yes were gonna die, so stop your whining already"

Happosai:"-(whispering)- Those two are morons.-(out laud)- listen up everyone, if we're to survive on this island, we better work together, so, find anything that could help us and -(looks at his team, who are arguing between themselves)-, -(sweat drop)- Who am I kidding, we're dead" 

Then, they walk for almost 5 hours, when the tiredness began to get them; they were walking slowly and slowly. 

Kid Muscle:"-(weak)- Guys, I'm afraid that I'm not gonna make it, I feel weak"

Johnny Bravo:"-(nodding-weak)- Tell me about it, I can't walk another step"

Happosai:"-(sights)- As much as I hate it, there right, I don't think we're gonna make it"

Master Roshi:" That's means that, this is it for us, we're going to die"

Beavis:"-(weak)- Damn it. Dying sucks. And I didn't get to score whit a chick"

Butt-Head:" Yea, you're going to die a virgin Beavis huh huh huh huh huh"

Beavis:" So as you Butt-knocker"

Butt-Head:" Uuuuuuh...oh yea"

Happosai:"-(tear eyes)- It's being nice knowing you Roshi"

Master Roshi:" So do you Happy"

Jiraiya:" But...it cant be the end for me. I still have many Books to write and, and, woman's to peek at"

Quagmire:" Damn it. This was not how I wanted to go. I wanted to to go like all men in my family goes. To die in the middle of sex with a hot chick"

With no more strength left in them, they lie on the ground and see the sky. Waiting for their demise:

Kid Muscle:"-(almost fainting)- I can almost hear the angel music playing, such a wonderful song. Like, like...-(Blinks)- Music Pop?"

Beavis:" Yea yea, I hear it too, it's pretty cool"

Butt-Head:" Huh huh huh huh. It's sound's like...music from that hot chick, what's her name...Brittany, Brittany Spear"

Johnny Bravo:" Hey, I hear too"

Happosai:" Sounds like it's coming from beyond that hill"

Master Roshi:" So what are we waiting for, lets go and see where that music is coming from" 

Like magic, their energy came back to them and sprang up. So they rush to the origin of that sound. When they reach the hill and out of the wood...what they saw took their breath away and their eyes as big as plates.

They see some girls in bikini playing Volleyball; others are resting in the sand: 

Johnny Bravo:"-(wide eyes)- Oh momma, are you guys seining what I am seeing?"

Kid Muscle:"-(shock eyes)- Yea, there...there...there"

Happosai & Master Roshi:"-(joy-tear eyes)- BABES"

Beavis:"-(drooling)- Wooo. Butt-Head, check that out. Chicks"

Butt-Head:"-(wide eyes)- Yea huh huh huh huh, chicks."

Kid Muscle:" We must have died and went to heaven"

Beavis:" Yea heh heh heh heh. Heaven is pretty cool"

Jiraiya:" OH BABY, WE DEFINILY ARE IN HEAVEN, OH YEAAAA"

Quagmire:" ALIRIGHT. WE HIT THE JACKPOT. GIGGITY GIGGITY GIGGITY GOOOOOOOOOOO" 

The girls who the -"Fellowship of the Dumbest Perverts"- are watching, are non other that the Female Fighters from -"DEAD OR ALIVE"-.

They landed on the tropical island where the girls are playing the next DEAD OR ALIVE XTREME VOLLEBALL.

To be continue.

The next chapter will be the Fellowship of the PervertS meeting the Dead or Alive Girls.

-(Chibi-Deadpool appeares)-

Hoe Nelly. 7 guys, with the worst luck with females, are gonna be in an island with hot babes. And not only hot, but also deadly fighters. What could happen? What could go wrong? EVERYTHING. LET THE MAYHEM BEGIN BABY.

SO TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOLKS.

SAME DEADPOOL TIME

SAME DEADPOOL CHANNEL.


End file.
